Shiranui Clan
Shiranui Clan The Shiranui clan has the unique ability to create actual, real weapons using chakra, sacrificing smaller weapons such as kunai or shuriken to grant the structures a true, physical body. When using this ability, the user has the ability to "Phase" when dodging an attack, leaving a silver, stationary after-image in his/her place. Using this ability constantly results in a steady, constant drain of the user's chakra the longer he or she uses that ability without doing anything else. In turn, the user can even throw the weapons made by his ability and "Warp" to their locations. This leaves a stationary after-image where they stood before, and while just ever so slightly slower than the "Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)" by a good amount, this method is good for confusing the opponent but still costs a good amount of chakra each time the user "Warps". Not enough to make them have to be careful with it, but enough to make them have to actually plan their stronger jutsu after roughly twenty or thirty times. Finally, when he the user or a descendant gains full mastery of this power called "Tentai no Ude (天体の腕, Lit. Celestial Arms)" as well as showing some level of expertise in the use of 13 different types of weapons made from this ability, they gain access to a specialized battle mode called "Mokushiroku (黙示録, Lit. Apocalypsis)". In this state, the user sacrifices the remaining chakra and stamina aside from what is needed to stay alive without suffering from chakra exhaustion. In doing so, they are surrounded in an aura in the color of their chakra, with all 13 of their mastered weapons rotating in a circle around the user who then gains the ability to warp without further cost of chakra as well as manipulate their weapons just by mere hand movements and a subconscious control of them. It is also noted that true masters of this mode gain a suspended state for aerial combat and can use it for a good number of post cycles before collapsing from the sheer physical and mental exhaustion. Template Statistics Str + 2, Dex +6, Con +4, Wis -4 The Shiranui clan starts with a free weapon focus feat at first level, instead of the bonus human feat. Any weapon with which they can use weapon finesse also uses dexterity for damage as well as to hit. The Shiranui may expend 7 chakra to create a single weapon with enhancement level equal to half their character level (rounded down). A Shiranui may use any ability from the non-epic magical weapon section. At level 30 and higher, they may also use epic enhancements as well. To phase a Shiranui must use 11 chakra to grant themselves an ability that functions like blink . This grants the Shiranui a 50% miss chance against attacks. Blind-Fight does not negate this miss-chance, though being able to see chakra reduces this miss chance to 20%. Single-target attacks that target the Shiranui have a 50% chance to fail against this character. Jutsu used by the Shiranui have a 20% chance to activate only when the caster is incorporeal and do not have any effect on the physical world. A single activation of this ability lasts a number of rounds equal to your character level. While blinking, you can step through (but not see through) solid objects. For each 5 feet of solid material you walk through, there is a 50% chance that you become material. If this occurs, you are shunted off to the nearest open space and take 1d6 points of damage per 5 feet so traveled. You can move at only three-quarters speed. Alternatively, a Shiranui may instead use the warp ability. They are able to to travel 100 ft + 40 ft/ caster level with a single activation of this jutsu. This ability costs 9 chakra to use, and is considered a full round action. The user leaves behind an illusory double, which the defender must make a Will save 10 + highest level of jutsu the character can use + the character's Cha modifier. Failure means that the Shiranui's next attack will be treated as against a flat-footed character, as their opponent will be focused on the illusion and thinks it is the real character.